Lamia
Lamia are powerful race of half human female and half large snake. Random Starting Ages Age Categories Appearance Lamia's have the upper body of beautiful Human females with elongated elf shaped ears and snake like eyes, their lower body however is that of a giant snake. Their skin tone and snake scales can vary and sometimes the snake part can even have a rattlesnake end. Their bodies can reach lengths of 30 feet long and weigh as much as 1000 pounds. They have long life spans that can span over a thousand years, but most Lamia die to violence or disease. History Early History Lamia's were created early on during the Armageddon War when Knost the god of Fear placed a curse on city of humans. All of the men died and the women turned into Lamias. Since then they have been shuned by the world for their monstrous apperance. Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Lamia's society is a complicated affair, they are ruled by a Lamia Matriarch and anyone that opposes her dies. Lamia's tend to make their home in old ruins especially ruins of holy places that they can desecrate. The hate the gods and those who worship them, especially anyone with ties to Knost. Since Lamia's are an all female race they depend on mating with human males in order to reproduce. Usually Lamia's will capture a strong human male and then all the Lamias in a tribe will get a chance to mate with him in one big orgy, most of the time the human male dies from exhaustion or suffocation. Rarely does a human male mate with a Lamia and live to tell about it. Religion Lamia's hate religion and hate the gods but some Lamia's have started worshipping Demon Lords to gain power and become Lamia Matriarchs. Relations Lamia's are shuned by other races while others outright fear them. Due to this Lamias have secluded themselves from others. Adventurers *'Bard': Add +1 to the Bard's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. Racial Traits *'+6 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con, -2 Wis, +4 Cha (8RP)' *'Monstrous Humanoid type (2RP)' *'Darkvision 60 ft' *'Large size (7RP): '''Large creatures take a -1 size penalty to their AC, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks, A large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. *'Normal Speed 40 ft (1RP)' *'Swim Speed 40ft (3RP)' *'Natural Armor +3 (5RP)' *'Poison Resistance (3RP): Lamia gain a racial bonus on saving throws agains poison effects equal to their hit dice. *'Undersized Weapons (-4RP): '''Although a Lamia is large, its upper torso is the same size as a medium humanoid. As a result, Lamias wield weapons as though they were one size catagory smaller than their actual size. *'Natural Attack (Tail Slap) (1RP): 'As a secondary weapon lamia's gain a tail slap attack that deals 2d6+ 1.5x str modifier plus Grab. *'Constrict Special attack (Tail Slap) (1RP): '2d6 +1.5x str modifier. *'Seducer (2RP): Lamia's add +1 to the saving throw DCs for their spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, members of this race with a Wisdom score of 15 or higher may use Charm Person once per day as a spell-like ability(caster level is equal to the user's character level). Alternate Racial Traits *'''Desert Dweller: '''A desert dwelling Lamia gains Fire resistance of 10. This replaces the normal Swim speed and Seducer racial traits. Subraces